My Crazy Ass Mind
by Castiel666xD
Summary: WARNING SPOILER ALERT! if you have not seen at least the 1ST episode of season 7 supernatural DO NOT READ ON! suggestive subtle slash themes  ** very subtle!**not Wincest! why is Dean acting weird? is it Sams fault? read to find out!


**Hey guys this is my first SPN fic and second fic ever uploaded! *claps to self*Yay :P this has been Beta'd by my close friend SlashInc. Sorry for OOC-ness and random-ness and please enjoy! : )**

Sam sat on his motel bed, whimpering as Dean slept across from him. It was Lucifer again, he had just set Sam on fire and he could swear the smell of burnt leather and flesh filled the air, Lucifer just stood there laughing like a psychopath. Well he was technically a psychopathic fallen angel living in his memories. He sat resolved not to cry out and give him the satisfaction of seeing his pain. _It's all in my head. My crazy ass head. _He thought over and over to himself, to prove it he lay down on his bed, struggling to ignore the searing pain blistering his body.

"Hey Sammy" whispered Lucifer, leaning over him.

Sam ignored him and his crumbling vessel, turning over.

"Remember hell Sammy? Remember all the good times?" Chuckled Lucifer, a manic grin forming across his pale lips. Sam lays still, blinking rapidly trying to shut out all the flowing and ebbing thoughts filling his vision, he would remember hell everyday of his life.

"Your brother Adam was nice, 'course he was Michaels bitch and you were mine..." Lucifer sighs as he sits next to Sam, eyes trailing down the length of Sam's body, what a beautiful vessel it once was. Now he longed to be in control of such a strong body, flexing and stretching muscles...

"Michael and I didn't really cut Adam up... much... Because we all knew whose fault it really was that we were all trapped down there. Hell, even Adam hated you, that's why we all ripped you apart a million times over."

That's when Sam remembers... _Michael and Adam stood on either side of him, knives poised above his belly button. Sam remembers pleading to Adam to make Michael stop as he dug into his abdomen. A misty look crossed Adams eyes as he watched his half brother get tortured by an angel. Adam gazed straight into Sam's eyes before plunging his knife directly into Sams left lung. From that point on all Sam remembers are screams filling the air, maybe his screams? Or wait was it all he remembered... he remembered Lucifer looming above him, unmoving just watching every crash and rise of emotion flickering across Sams face. He remembers Lucifer pulling him out of their grasp, yelling strings of expletives at his brother and exclaiming Sam was his and dragging him away into the warm darkness..._

"You saved me once..." Sam stammers, staring astonished up into Lucifers eyes.

"Only to hurt you myself..." Lucifer replies off handily, but there is a spark of emotion in his eyes, almost a joy at Sam recollecting his saviour. He reaches over to place his thin hand over Sam's firm stomach. Sam shuts his eyes and prepares for the worst, but as Lucifer lowers his shaking hand Sam is not completely consumed by fear as he always was, his heart beat soars as the warm soft touch of Lucifers fingers graze his belly button.

Then a flutter of wings fill the room and that's when he appears out of thin air. Castiel. He rushes over to save Sam stabbing Lucifer just under his ribs with his gleaming angelic sword. Lucifers eyes widen with shock and he grips Sams hand before being consumed by the blinding white light burning around them. Castiel stands firmly as he watches his Evil elder brother fall, angel wings set into the plush green carpet at the end of Sam's motel bed. Castiel steps forward staring down at Sam.

"Hello Sam." He announces in a gruff voice. Smile appearing in his eyes.

"CAS!" exclaims Sam as he jumps up and gripping the startled angel tightly around his waist. "Dean Cas is alive! Look!" Sam calls out to his brother dragging him out of his long needed slumber. When Dean doesn't respond Sam spins around to face him. Dean sits silently on the orange motel bed, a single tear runs down his brother's cheek as he gazes over, a sad expression breaking across the rigid lines of his face.

"Oh Sammy" Dean gasps as a torrent of tears run down his face.

"Come say hi to Cas" Sam blurts out, somewhat un-easy at his brothers odd reaction, Dean walks slowly over to where they stand, not bothering to swipe away his tears. He walks straight pass Castiel, ignoring him completely and hugging Sam instead.

"Why aren't you hugging Cas?" screams Sam, struggling in his brother's embrace watching the angels happy expression dissolve. "HUG CAS!" demands Sam. Feeling his own eyes well up with tears of confusion.

"Cas isn't here Sammy... it's all in your coconut..." whispers Dean whose voice is gravely with raw emotion. "No he's..." but before Sam can even finish his sentence he notices the missing body of Lucifer which lay with scorched wings by his feet and the emptiness which was once where Castiel stood smiling.

Dean just stood clutching Sam until his silent sobs exhausted him and his tears stopped sliding down his burning cheeks.

~x~

**What did you readers think of this short fic? Is it worth continuing? This was inspired after episode 15ish and got me thinking about the return appearance of Castiel on the show and how it could unfold. Please leave a review with positives and Negatives as it helps me advance in my writing and inspires me to keep going! Lots of love to fellow fans**

**~cas**


End file.
